legends_fragmented_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorrel
=The Last Words of Sorrel= Dear Journal, The date doesn't matter anymore, I don't think anything does. There's pieces of the world missing. Storms everywhere, everything is just fucked and I don't think there's a way to fix it. While I have the time I'll write who I was, and what led to this. Maybe it'll find someone and not get completely obliterated, maybe someone can make sense of it. I was raised in an orphanage. It never bugged me, they taught me many things, including that my extended period of being a young child was even more useful as a pick-pocket among many things. I used my family name for a while, but eventually moved to new ones as my not-aging as fast was noticed. At this point I couldn't even tell you what my true hair color was a child. I'm a strange mix, though I carry Elven blood, I also carry Dwarven, it led to me being.. almost normal human. The orphanage trained us to steal it was a den of young thieves and we liked it that way. It eventually got shut down and we took to living in the streets and abandoned buildings. It wasn't that bad really. One day we heard news, the gnomes working with some other groups had made an item, it was supposed to be a portal for transferring things or seeing into other worlds. At this point, everything seemed fine, if it failed nothing bad right? Wrong, everyone was wrong and now everything is wrong. When they first activated it, it seemed to run then stall.. and then suddenly just a crack, from what I've been hearing. Ever since then, there's been storms of an unearthly form, and it's gotten closer to where we are. When this is read I'm more then likely dead, along with my kin. We're not going to make our lives drawn out in this terror. We've enjoyed our lives to the fullest, we're going to go look at the breaking reality for ourselves. This is it. Sorrel reporting to her last job now. =RP History= =Personality= Sorrel is a mixed bag between normal and completely out there. At the very base she actually seems to be a bit lonely. Her own being eminates a aura that makes others uneasy somehow. The reactions vary but she finds normal society hard to bear these days. On the outside she appears happy if not mad in just how much she seems to try to enjoy life. Her only goal is to enjoy herself and to stay alive. Driven by the void she found herself forced to exist in. Nothing, nothing but her and her mind. Quiet bugs her because she's had more then enough time to think to herself. Driven by the fear of ending up in that nothing again if she dies. Driven by the fear of being alone again in some way. Those who don't seem to shun her for her existence (It's hard to call a Voided as doing anything but persisting or existing), she grows close too and extremely protective of. They become cherished to her and someone she can escape the dread of the void with. She never expects anyone to understand what she went through, she can't fully comprehend it herself, she just aims to make people see, she's still there, she's not just the nothing that her body is filled with. She's still concious. =Skills= =Loyalty=